


An Illusion and A Familial Betrayal

by angelsfalling16



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [18]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Possible Hopeful Ending, SnowBaz, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Prompt: I called you at 2am because I need youBaz hasn't heard from Simon in a long time, but when he gets a call from him in the middle of the night, he runs to his side to try to help him.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868155
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	An Illusion and A Familial Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on June 12, 2020 ___

**Baz**

“Baz, I need you.”

Four little words I never expected to hear. Not from him. And not at two in the morning.

Crowley, I haven’t spoken to him in years. I haven’t heard his voice in so long that I almost forgot what it sounded like. (Almost.)

And now, he calls me up in the middle of the night, his voice shaking, and I go running.

As if we don’t have history. As if I didn’t once love him. (Who am I kidding? I still love him. I will always love him.) As if I didn’t once hurt him so badly that he would never talk to me again, never even look at me.

I didn’t mean for it to happen. I never wanted to hurt him. But when my family gave me a task, I couldn’t say no. Not back then. I didn’t think I had a choice.

If only they could see me now, running to Simon’s side like some well-trained dog.

I know it’s likely a trap. Simon probably just wants to hurt me the way that I hurt him. But I don’t care.

I have to get to him.

He sent me an address. Or rather a place between two addresses. He said he was in an alleyway and needed help. I don’t know why he didn’t call for someone else, but I don’t have time to think about that. I have to help him.

I make it there in record time.

The streetlight is out, and the alley is dark, but with a flick of my wrist, I hold a flame in my hand. It’s enough to illuminate that oh-so-familiar face that I would recognize anywhere.

He’s crouched against the wall, and I think he’s bleeding. I rush to his side and pull him into my arms, dousing the flame so that I don’t burn him.

I can still see him without it.

“You came,” he whispers.

He sounds weak. I think he’s lost a lot of blood. I have to get him out of here.

“Of course, I did.”

“I thought…I thought you hated me.”

“Never. I could never hate you, Simon. I…” I take a deep breath and say what I should have said so long ago. “I love you.”

Before he has a chance to respond, I kiss him, sealing our lips together in a desperate ploy to show him that I mean it. I love him, and I wish I could take back what I did. I wish I could take it all back.

When we part, he smiles up at me, reaching up to gently cup the side of my face. “Baz, I…” He trails off, and his body starts to shimmer, then starts to fade. He fades away in my arms, and it’s like he was never really there.

“What the-?” I breathe, stumbling to my feet.

“I am so very disappointed in you, Basil. I thought you said you were on our side.”

 _Father._ He steps out of the shadows, holding his wand.

It was just a spell. Simon was never really here.

“I told you that I was done,” I sneer. “I told you that I would no longer be your puppet. Not after last time.”

“I thought your… _infatuation_ was over. I thought we cut it out the way we had you cut away his magic.”

The reminder of what I did back then cuts through me like a knife, digging in deep as I remember the expression on Simon’s face. The look that can only be caused by utter betrayal.

“You did nothing but use me. I won’t come back. I won’t help you.”

“Then, I suppose there’s only one thing left to do.” He points his wand at my chest, and I know what’s coming. I’ve been running from it for a long time.

Two years ago, the war with the Families began. And I was the one who started it.

The Humdrum disappeared, but the Mage was angrier than ever, angry that we had powered down his favorite weapon.

Two years ago, I did the unthinkable, hurt the only person I ever truly cared about, and I have paid for it ever since.

I won’t let my father do this, though. Dying would be taking the easy way out.

I won’t let myself die until I find a way to make things right with Simon, even if it means fighting my father.

Simon may never forgive me for what I did, but I have to try. I have to fight.

Someday, I will find Simon, and I will find a way to get him his magic back. I just have to live to see that day.

It’s a good thing I don’t plan on dying anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
